Most visited articles
Introduction This guide will cover all of the parts of Game Dev Tycoon (Game Combinations, Unlocks and Achievements). The first time I played the game I kept going bankrupt in the basement stage, mainly because I didn't know what aspects were important with what genres. If you want to get all of the achievements I recommend you reading the part about achievements first. Things you should NOT do 1. Creating two or more games in a row which have the same genre/topic. 2. Developing a sequel/expansion within a year. 3. Developing large games with 2D Graphics V3 or lower or 3D Graphics V2. 4. Developing a AAA game without having 3D V6. 5. Developing a AAA game without having all of your employees specialized. Best Game Combinations A good game has to have a good combination of Genre, Topic, Audience and Gaming System. Try to find combinations which have a ++ average. The ~ means that it doesn't really matter. In the charts I've added in the images you can see which combinations work. Unlocks You will start out in your Garage. To unlock the next office you need 1M. In that office you get an upgrade and for that you need to be in Year 11 Month 6 Week 2 with 2 employees and 5M. To get the next office you have to be in Y13 M9 W2, have 4 employees and have 16M. To unlock the R&D Lab you need to have a Design Specialist. To unlock the Hardware Lab you have to (after you unlock the R&D lab) get a Technology Specialist. Research Unlocks; Target Audience - Y3 M1 W1 Casual Games - Y3 M11 - W1 Marketing - Y4 M5 W2 Sequels - Y8 M6 Multi Genre - Y12 M8 Expansion Pack - Research MMO and have an MMO in sale R&D Lab Unlocks; Hardware - After opening Internet Opportunities - After opening MMO - After Internet Opportunities Codename : Grid - After Internet Opportunities Own Convention - 1M fans or Y23 3D Graphics v6 - 3D Graphics V5 lvl. 4 3D Graphics v7 - 3D Graphics v6 lvl. 4 License Game Engines - After making 10 custom engines AAA Games - Get a large game with a score of 10 Custom Hardware - Have a Tech Specialist Marketing Campaign - Develop a AAA game Tips When you can accept an interview, always do. Have balanced Tech and Design employees, 2 Full Design, 2 Full Tech and 2 Balanced and balance your own character. Always decline the 'investment' because it's scam. Patch your games. Always give your fans the source code for your old game engine. Train all of your employees but don't forget yourself. Always develop a console (If 200M +). If you have about 300M just keep creating the same game engines to boost Research Points. Specialize all of your employees. Create a company named Activision, get the achievement, make a new game and Create Greenheart and then make your own. Achievements You will get all the achievements which I don't explain by just playing the game. Diversity - Have male and female staff Famous - Hire someone 'famous' (happens by chance) Perfect Game - Get a clean score of 10 (try this with Medium/Large games because the bigger the games get the harder it is) Versatile - Release a successful game in all main genres Writer's Block - Create a game and wait 1 minute before typing in a name Eat Cake - When you'll be asked to add barrels to a game add them in an action game Turn it up to 11 - Get a reviewer to give a 11/10 (Don't try it with AAA) Treasure Hunter - Create a game named "Pong" in Garage Bluehair reporting for space duty - Create a game named "Wing Commander" in 2nd building before upgrading it Welcome to Mars - Create a game named "Doom" in 2nd building before upgrading it Welcome to your Hospital - Create a game named "Theme Hospital" in 2nd building after upgrading it Best ride to work ever - Create a game named "Half-Life" in 2nd building after upgrading it The sky is not the limit - Create a game named "Star Citizen" after unlocking R&D lab Welcome Chief - Create a game named "Halo" after unlocking R&D lab Painting with nature - Create a game named "Okami" after unlocking R&D lab (Has to be on a Playsystem) Inception - Create a Game Dev/Simulation game named "Game Dev Tycoon" Admirer - Call your company "Greenheart Games" Fan - Call your company "Activision" (or another known gaming company) Unobtainium - Get 100M sales on a single game (Possibly the hardest, you can't use expansion packs) Tips for Unobtainium; SAVE BEFORE YOU DO THIS. Get a lot of money (1000M or something) and develop a good AAA game, give it the best marketing and develop it around the G3 (M6) Bring out a really good game (Average 9-10) and keep it on the market even if it's not making profit. Keep going to G3's and making your own game conventions to bring attention to it and do contract work to make extra money and just keep that up till you have it. Helpful? I hope this guide was helpful for you guys, if it was please rate, comment and maybe favorite. If you don't understand something just add me and I'll explain in personally. Topics/Genres Charts. System/Genre Chart Genre/Stages Charts (Single Genre) Genre/Stages Charts (Multi-Genre) for pictures go to: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=216784744 Thanks for reading.